


Gifts For Both Of Us

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animals, Baby Animals, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor are Married, Britin - Freeform, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Happy Ending, Husbands, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Misunderstandings, Nature, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 05, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Justin's been thinking about getting two puppies at the rescue for Brian's birthday, but someone gets them first.(This was the second birthday story I came up with, but I'm posting it first.)
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Ace and Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Set after season 5 ending. This is happy story with only slight misunderstanding so a touch of angst, but promise works out

Justin had been going to the dog rescue for over six months volunteering when he could. There were two dogs that he loved there more than the others. They had been there for three months as it was. He loved taking them for walks outside. He'd changed their names when he'd started taking care of them. They never had responded to Morgan and Max anyways. He'd renamed the brothers Ace and Mischief. 

Ace was always running to him first. Ace stayed beside him the most during the time they got to have some free time. Mischief he'd named because that was all he liked to find. They were only four months old, but had been found lost in the woods. They hadn't had identification so they had been sent to the dog rescue. 

The rescue center sent the dogs to be trained for different things. Ace and Mischief however were too hyper to be given to someone who needed assistance. No family had wanted to take both of them, only one. So far the place hadn't wanted to split them up since they did better together. Justin wasn't sure how long it would last though and he wanted them both his self. He just wasn't sure if Brian was ready for two dogs at Britin. 

"Hey you two, want to go for a walk?" Justin asked opening the door to the area the brothers were in. 

He knelt down not minding the two jumping all over him in excitement. The other people always made them stay, but he was probably bad for letting them be as roudy as they wanted to be. Justin clipped their leashes on before going out the door again to take them walking. The rescue center had plenty of land around it. Some days the dogs were let free in the enclosure to run free for a few hours playing together. Justin liked it better when he had one on two time with them though.

Ace and Mischief barked happily sniffing the floor as they tried pulling Justin faster. He got them to slow down with the command they used at the rescue while training them. Once they were outside he went out of the second gate so they were able to walk through the wooded area that surrounded the place. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It was a nice day and the sun was warm against his face. He made sure he had a good grip on the leashes before they started on the walk. Ace and Mischief were known to try to escape. Justin knew all about wanting to escape things, but right now in his life he was okay with doing the opposite. 

He'd been glad to get out of Pittsburgh and come to West Virginia though. There was only so much he could take of finally realizing the ones that said they cared about him didn't. He'd gotten to marry Brian which had been the best night of his life. They'd gotten married in West Virginia with only a few people. Daphne, Molly, his mom, Tucker, Ted, Blake, Emmett, Drew, and Cynthia had been there for them. He'd found out that they were his true family. Even though he'd wanted Ben and Hunter there too, it meant Michael. They hadn't spoken since Brian had proposed. 

He hadn't talked to Debbie, Melanie or Lindsay either because they'd said he was throwing his life away. It still hurt knowing that they didn't think that he was able to make it in the world if he was with Brian. He'd written the three of them and Michael goodbye letters. Thanks to the fact he'd sold a few paintings he'd also given Michael the loan money back for the studio/apartment he'd helped him get. He wanted nothing to do with them anymore. He still saw Gus and J.R. thanks to Brian bringing them to Britin. Ben helped there too and Hunter hung around on weekends at times. The others he wasn't going to waste time being miserable about losing. It was their lose not his.

He had dove into the art work and coming to the rescue center to work with the dogs. He'd needed something to help his heart heal. Brian was the best in the world too and he knew he had the man he loved to get him through anything. He'd saved him once or maybe it was more than once. He had the others too when he needed them too. The times that Brian was working and he needed comfort he turned to the dogs to help. It was why he'd come today instead of the next one. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Ace barking pulled Justin out of his thoughts looking around to see what the little rascal had spotted. He knew it was Ace from the tone of his bark being softer than Mischief's. Justin didn't see anything and the two dogs sat down at his feet after a moment. He figured they just wanted to play and he'd gotten lost in his thoughts. Ace and Mischief had their tails wagging away when Justin looked at them. He un-clipped their leashes before taking the two balls he'd brought out of his pocket. 

"Go get them." Justin said tossing them both at the same time.

Ace and Mischief barked before they took off running at their full speed to get the balls. Justin watched them happy that he had them in his life. It was why he was going to have to convince Brian they needed two adorable puppies. He had a picture of the first time he'd gotten Brian to come with him to see the two. He'd made sure that Brian wore something that wouldn't matter if it got dirty. He'd brought him out here in the woods and they'd had fun with the brothers. Brian had actually laid down letting them climb all over him. He'd been laughing so much that day at Brian being licked all over. Brian had even laughed too it had been a wonderful sound. 

Justin got the balls back after a few minutes of tug of war. He rubbed them both down getting them to sit. They rolled over on their backs putting their feet in the air too when he said so. He tossed the balls again letting them run to get them. He stayed sitting on the ground watching them run. He knew when they grew up more they'd be beautiful dogs. They were now, but they would grow into their selves. Ace and Mischief were both Huskies pure blood too instead of being mixed with another breed. 

When they had gotten to the center they'd been small and obviously scared. Justin didn't know what they'd gone through, but no one could touch them without being nipped at. Until he'd tried it for two weeks he'd sat inside their home inside the rescue center. He talked to them for hours every single day. He got them to trust him and once they had they didn't want anyone else except him most days. It was another reason the rescue didn't want to split them up. They knew it was better for them to have a home however instead of staying there forever. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin walked them down to the creek letting them swim around and drink water after another few throws of the ball. The creek was big enough for Justin to stand in up to his waist in water if he brought a change of clothes. The temperature just wasn't warm enough in the water yet to do that. He sat on the bank watching the brothers playing in the water. He was going to dread the day that they did get adopted finally if he didn't do it soon. He doubted Brian would mind since he came to see them at times too. 

Ace and Mischief hadn't been happy about Brian at first when they met that day before the lick bath they gave him. Justin figured they thought Brian was trying to take him away from them. It had been so cute watching Brian tell them they had no fear, but they'd have to share Justin. It was what had lead to the two jumping all over Brian. 

Once the two came out of the water they decided to shake all over Justin. He didn't care even laying back so they could climb all over him. They barked before finally laying down with their heads on Justin's chest. He could tell they were tired after all the fun they'd been having so he rubbed them letting them snooze for a bit. He'd walk them back up to the center once they rested some. 

"Love you both." Justin said letting his own eyes close. 

~TBC~


	2. Getting Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin thinks at first he's losing his favorite puppies because of a misunderstanding between his friend Jeff and Jeff's sister Sara. It works out though so no fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Justin was woken up by the sounds of Ace and Mischief barking and growling like he only heard when they were trying to protect him. They might be young, but he knew they were loyal and protective. One time someone had sneaked up on him and they'd gotten between him and that person. The guy hadn't been going to hurt him or anything. The guy hadn't known the two were protective while trying to wake him. He'd fallen asleep that day too after being up most the night.

Justin sat up getting Ace and Mischief to stop barking when he saw it was only Jeff. He was the man that ran the place for the owner. He was a good guy and he'd never had any trouble with him. Jeff was the one that had offered him to help with Ace and Mischief since no one else could do anything with them. He also over looked the time or two he might have taken them for a few days to Britin. 

"I was starting to think you'd died or something. You didn't come back with them so I got worried." Jeff said putting his hands down that had been raised up. 

"Sorry, they got tired after swimming and I got comfortable too. Brian says I can sleep anywhere and it would take a lot to wake me up." Justin smiled getting up off the ground dusting his pants off. "I'm guessing it's not the only reason you came down? Most time if I do fall asleep these two wake me up." He asked.

"I figured I'd tell you myself because I didn't know Sara was doing it." Jeff said with a sigh looking at the two dogs that were laying on top of Justin's shoes. "They got adopted, together." 

"Oh." Justin said looking down at the two at his feet as well. 

"I know you had the first offer, but Sara didn't know. The guy also gave her a check to cover the next three months of running the place too." Jeff said even though he knew it was going to suck. "I don't know who he is, but Sara said he's been here before to see them. I'm sorry Justin." 

"It's okay Jeff it's not your fault. I should have already taken them home with me. I could have gotten Brian to cave easily with sex." Justin said before he knelt down beside the two brothers he'd come to love so much. "He did like them too after all, why I waited I don't know. I was waiting for today maybe. I'd thought about it this morning before Brian had to go see some client. Was going to give them to him for his birthday." He lifted both of them up in his arms giving their nose a rub with his own. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Jeff thought this was the worst part even though the dogs getting good homes was for the best. He got attached to them as much as the others here did. He was sure that Justin had gotten far more so though. He let Justin have a few minutes before he clipped the leashes back on to take them back. If the place could afford it he'd tell the guy sorry but he got the wrong dogs. They were donations only however so it took a lot to run the place. He gave Justin's shoulder a squeeze before he left understanding he needed some time. 

Ace and Mischief kept looking back on the way back to the rescue since Justin wasn't with them. Jeff had to keep them moving since they wanted to go back to their friend. Jeff finally had to pick them up when they laid down not wanting to go anywhere. He knew dogs understood emotions. He was around them and trained them for years. He was sad his self and he hadn't missed the tears in Justin's eyes. Right now he was about to let his own out thinking about how much Justin cared for the two. 

By the time he got inside the building the brothers were squirming and almost howling in his arms. It was clear that they weren't happy even more so than before. He sat them down in the small play pin they had for the puppies when he got inside the office. Sara was at her desk talking to the person that had bought the two. Ace and Mischief got both their attention sounding as if they were dying trying to break free. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"What on earth is wrong?" Sara asked shocked looking at Jeff. 

"I'm guessing that they're upset since Justin told them they were going to a new home. He's still down at the creek so I brought them up. He needed some time, you did unknowingly give his kids away." Jeff sighed trying not to sound to harsh at his sister. He also didn't want to sound rude to the man sitting with his back to him at the desk. "If he's not back up here in hour I'll call Brian." He sighed before going over to try and get the brothers to settle down.

"Jeff you really don't listen to half the things I say do you?" Sara asked with a sigh. "I told you to bring the three of them back up here. If you hadn't said anything until you got here then he wouldn't think he was losing his kids." She added crossing her arms and giving her brother a glare. 

"Ace and Mischief are going to a new home so of course he's losing them." Jeff said back shaking his head trying to get both dogs in his arms hoping that would comfort them some. 

"She means that for my birthday I decided to buy Justin and me both something." Brian said getting Jeff's attention when he took Ace from Jeff's arms who was trying to get free. "It was supposed to be a surprise since he thinks I had to meet with a major client." He added looking at Ace who calmed down when he saw him. He did have Justin's scent all over him more than likely.

"Oh crap." Jeff said. 

He'd been hurt his self that Sara had let the two of them go to someone else. He hadn't even thought that maybe Brian was the one that would be there to take them. He had to smile though because it was definitely going to surprise Justin when he found out. He knew that Ace and Mischief were going to a great home. He sat Mischief down before using the walkie talkie to get Justin to come to the office. Cell phones weren't worth much in the wooded area, but he'd seen the walkie Justin had on him. 

"Be glad you don't got a brother, Brian. They can defiantly get their selves into trouble a lot." Sara said before she sat back down to finish the paper work on the adoption. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin hadn't wanted to go back to the rescue yet, but Jeff said he was need so he went. The last thing he was expecting when he got in the office was to find Brian there holding Ace. Mischief was laying at Brian's feet looking up at him with his tail wagging. He didn't need to ask because the second he saw Brian's smile he knew who was the new owner of the two puppies he'd fallen in love with. He'd been trying to think of a way to convince the person to not take them. 

"I know it's my birthday, but I got us both a present this year, well two." Brian said standing up letting Justin take Ace before he picked Mischief up so he wouldn't feel left out. "Jeff didn't hear all of what Sara said after they got a new home. He was supposed to bring you too." He said leaning in to kiss Justin.

Ace and Mischief were doing their own kiss giving by licking Justin and Brian's faces. It had the husbands pulling back with a laugh. It was clear that they were happy about the new arrangement. It had broken his heart listening to his fur babies howling while Jeff carried them away. They hadn't been officially his, but he had felt like they were. Justin rubbed his nose over Ace's face. He let out a laugh when he got a big wet kiss right over his nose when he pulled back.

"If they are going to be kissing us we might need to look into something for fresh breath. Because I love you two little rascals, but you do have bad breath." Brian said which got him a lick across the mouth from Mischief. He shook his head with a smile bringing Mischief closer placing a kiss on the side of his face. 

"Thank you for adopting them and loving them too." Justin said glad that Brian didn't care about the dog licks or really the bad breath since he'd been smiling when he'd said it. He had known that Brian had wanted a dog as a kid, but he'd been told no. He was glad that he'd gotten the new allergy meds that helped his own self. 

"You weren't the only one that got attached to them." Brian replied. "I might have also come here a few times when you couldn't make it." He said giving Justin a smile. 

"Jeff, Sara, we're going to take these two home. I'll be back Monday. I need to thank Brian properly for the gift he bought us." Justin said before he leaned in giving Brian a heated kiss. "You are the best husband in the world. Happy Birthday." He added.

Brian returned the kiss before he said his own goodbyes to Jeff and Sara. He'd already gotten what they would need for Ace and Mischief. He'd been hiding the stuff in the attic which Justin hated going to. He'd turned one of the spare rooms into a puppy paradise thanks to Emmett's help. Ace and Mischief got buckled into the dog seats that he'd found out about. He hadn't wanted to put them in a carrier to take them home. He also knew from the first time Justin brought them for a visit letting them loose in the SUV was not an option. That had almost been a disaster. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos.


	3. Their New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Mischief go home with Brian and Justin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

Ace and Mischief loved the dog room when they saw it that had been created for them. Justin had to smile at the fact it had been made up while he'd been away seeing them each time he'd gone. There were dog toys, and a bed that would keep them comfortable even when they got bigger. There was even a way for them to get into the yard with the new doggie door. It only worked with the new collars that Brian had gotten them. No one else could get in and out of the house through the door. 

"I have to say that is definitely the best birthday gift you got yourself." Justin said watching Ace and Mischief explore their new indoor home. "You even gave them an actual bed to sleep in. I don't think anyone would even think you'd do that." Justin added feeling Brian's arms going around his waist from behind.

"Well I might have fallen in love with them too. There was no way on earth I was going let anyone else take them away from you, us." Brian said placing a kiss on Justin's cheek. 

"That is one of the many reasons that I love you." Justin replied turning around to kiss Brian properly. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Before the kiss could get any deeper the two brothers ran over jumping against their new owners' legs. Brian and Justin laughed looking at the excited puppies. They picked up one a piece before going outside to let them explore their vast amount of land that was theirs now. Ace and Mischief looked around, but instead of running off they stuck next to Justin and Brian. Ace almost right on top of Justin's shoes happily wagging his tail. Mischief was doing the same, but he was keeping between Brian's feet at all time. He was a little shier about the endless amount of yard.

After a couple almost falls Brian picked Mischief up so they didn't get hurt. He seemed happy about it too licking Brian's face with his tail wagging even harder. As if Ace was saying he didn't want to be left out of the carrying he barked up at Justin. It was going to take them a little time to explore on their own. After Ace was in Justin's arms they walked about the yard for some time. The birds and squirrels flying and running about had the puppies attention. They ended up down at the creek that ran along the property right before getting to the woods. 

Once Ace and Mischief saw the water they didn't act a bit shy anymore. They took off for it running while playing a game of jump each other. Justin laughed when Mischief rolled the both of them into the water. The splash happened then both puppies looked back as if Brian or Justin had done something to them. Brian leaned into Justin watching not only the two in the water, but his husband. 

"We're going to need to keep an eye on them and puppy proof the rest of the house." Brian said. "I already moved our shoes where they can't reach them. I've heard horror stories about chewed up shoes." He said which got Justin laughing. "Don't give me that look, half your stuff has paint on it so it won't matter." 

"Like you would do anything besides mumble. Gus gives you the quivering bottom lip as if he's going to cry you hug him saying sorry to him even though he might be the one in trouble." Justin laughed. "Just wait until he's dating or driving."

"That's like twenty, thirty years away I hope." Brian said even though he knew it was less than ten. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Ace and Mischief came running back after swimming around in the water for a while. They had some how also ended up with mud on them. It hadn't rained in a week, but Justin figured it was from the creek bank. They hadn't gotten a warning though since they'd been kissing. The playful brothers pouncing on the husbands. Justin was grinning since Brian was more covered than he was. Mischief seemed to really love getting Brian dirty as if he knew that he wasn't into being covered in that kind of mess. 

"Your daddy is going to have to teach you how not to jump when we are dressed up. I'll give him the spanking though since you don't know any better." Brian said nuzzling against Mischief's face. 

Justin grinned at the thought, but knew he had to teach them not to jump. He'd been working on it when he was there with them. Now that they were theirs it would be easier though. He let Ace have all the kisses he wanted rubbing the puppy all over. He was going to have more ideas when it came to drawing and painting now. He wanted one of the scene before him with Mischief lying on top of Brian. After a moment Ace joined his brother climbing on top of Brian doing like they'd done with Justin earlier. 

"To think when we met there was no way you'd snuggle up with a dog. You acted like you didn't like them even though I knew you loved them. Now you're letting them lie on top of you caked in mud. Next we're talking babies and I'm not talking animal ones either." Justin smiled laying beside Brian with his head against Brian's. 

"Puppies and babies, only you could convince me of both." Brian said returning Justin's smile. 

"Definitely and they'll be ours no sharing with anyone else." Justin added kissing Brian before he let his hand move over Ace's coat. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. I hope you have enjoyed this. I wrote it back in December or January

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mud Pie Fights and Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337051) by [DarkAngelGirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13)




End file.
